wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Marine Boyer
Saint Benoit, La Reunion, France |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Meaux Gymnastique |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Patrick Andreani, Veronique Legras Snoeck |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}} Marine Boyer (born May 22 in Saint Benoit, La Reunion) is an elite French gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2016 French National All-Around Champion. She represented France at the 2014, 2016, 2017, 2018, and 2019 European Championships, 2017 and 2018 World Championships, 2015 European Youth Olympic Festival, and helped them qualify a full team to the 2016 Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. Her best events are vault and balance beam. Junior Career 2010-2013 Boyer won bronze in the all-around at the French National Championships in the spring and fifth in the all-around at the French National Cup in the fall. She returned to the French National Championships the following year, placing fifth in the all-around. She went on to win team gold at the Tournoi Combs-la-Ville and all-around gold at the French National Cup. Boyer won silver in the all-around at the French National Championships the following year, and bronze in the all-around at the French National Cup. In 2013, she placed seventh at the French National Championships. 2014-2015 Boyer won silver in the junior all-around at the French National Championships in the spring. She made her international debut at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Belgium and Romania, winning team bronze and placing seventh in the all-around. She was named to the junior French team for the European Championships, where she helped the team place seventh and individually finished thirteenth in the all-around. In the fall, she competed at Top Gym in Belgium, winning balance beam gold, vault silver, and placing fifth in the all-around. Boyer competed at the French National Championships in the spring, winning balance beam gold and uneven bars silver. She competed at the Flanders International Team Challenge in Belgium, winning team silver and placing sixth in the all-around. In the summer, she competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival in Georgia, winning vault gold and placing sixth with her team and ninth in the all-around. Senior Career 2016 Boyer made her senior debut at the City of Jesolo Trophy, placing fourth with her team and on balance beam. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, helping France qualify a full team to the Olympics. In May, she competed at the World Cup in Varna, Bulgaria, winning gold on balance beam and placing fifth on floor and sixth on uneven bars. In June, she competed at her first senior European Championships, helping France to a team bronze medal and taking home an individual silver on balance beam. She went on to compete at the French National Championships, winning all-around and balance beam gold and placing sixth on uneven bars. In late June, she was named to the French team for the Olympics.Olympics Rio Olympics France competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars. While France did not make the team final, Boyer qualified seventh to the balance beam final. She finished just shy of a medal, in fourth place. 2017 Boyer started off the season at the City of Jesolo Trophy in April, tying for silver on balance beam with Brazil's Flavia Saraiva and placing fourth with her team and twelfth in the all-around. Later that month, she took part in the European Championships in Romania, placing sixteenth in the all-around, but a fall in the balance beam final landed her in seventh place. In May, she competed at the French National Championships, winning all-around silver and gold on beam and floor. In September, she competed at the Paris World Cup, winning silver on beam and placing fourth on floor. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, placing twenty-first in the all-around. In November, she won gold in the all-around at the Arthur Gander Memorial, and later competed at the Swiss Cup, but didn't advance past the second round. In December, she competed at the Toyota International, placing sixth on beam and seventh on floor. 2018 Boyer competed at the Doha World Cup in March. In the balance beam final, although she grabbed the beam to prevent a fall, she still scored high enough to win silver behind her teammate Mélanie de Jesus Dos Santos. She placed seventh on floor exercise. At the French Nationals in May, she placed fourth in the all-around after a fall on beam, and fourth on floor exercise. In June, she competed at the Mediterranean Games in Tarragona, Spain, winning team silver and balance beam gold. She went onto compete at the Sainté Gym Cup, winning team gold and placing seventh in the all-around. In August, she competed at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she helped France win team silver, a personal best for them, and individually won bronze on balance beam. She attended the Paris World Cup, winning the silver medal on the balance beam. She was then named to the French team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, helping France to a fifth place finish. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, placing sixth on beam. 2019 Boyer competed at the Baku World Cup in March, qualifying to the balance beam and floor exercise finals. In the beam final, she initially tied for gold with Australia's Emma Nedov, but a tie breaker was induced, and Boyer was awarded the silver. She placed fifth on floor exercise. At the Doha World Cup the following weekend, she won bronze on balance beam and placed fifth on floor exercise. In April, she competed at the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland, finishing eighth on floor exercise. At the Paris World Cup in September, she placed fourth on beam and won silver on floor. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed fifth with her team and helped France qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2013-2014 - "Kooza Dance" by Cirque du Soleil 2015 - "Anyámat Ne!" by Teki Lala 2016-2017 - “Asturias” by David Garrett 2018-2019 - "La Foule" by Edith Piaf References